Forbidden Love
by mandapanda505
Summary: Marjorie St. Claire is a powerful woman. Since age 5, Marjorie has been trained as a skilled assassin. She has killed numerous people. She has never killed an innocent person though. Only the people who deserve to die. Her boss has given her an assignment that she is not happy about. Her new assignment? Kill Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne/OC
1. Chapter 1

Marjorie (pronounced MAR-jor-ee.) St. Claire is a powerful woman. Since age 5, Marjorie has been trained as a skilled assassin. She has killed numerous people. She has never killed an innocent person though. Only the people who deserve to die. Her boss has given her an assignment that she is not happy about. For she sees no reason to kill him. But in her world, it's kill or be killed. Marjorie's new assignment?

Kill Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**Hello! This is a new story that I have thought about for a while. I hope you all enjoy! Please read and give me some reviews! I'd appreciate it! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: The Assassin

* * *

Marjorie St. Claire walked across the ballroom floor. Her heels clicking against the marble. She caught the eye of many people. Men and women both. Marjorie only wanted the attention of one man though. Arthur Dias is the man that Marjorie wanted. Of course, Marjorie had to take extra caution due to the body guards around Arthur.

Arthur Dias is the biggest drug lord from Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. He's been hiding underground for years and has now stepped out into the public eye. Although the police did not know where he was located. Which was odd to Marjorie. But she did as she was told. Located and kill Arthur Dias.

Marjorie managed to get into this very exclusive party. Hosted by Arthur himself. Marjorie had planned out everything in her head before hand. And when she does that, everything goes as planned. Arthur sat in a chair that looked liked a king's chair. Two guards were on each side of him. One in front. Marjorie walked up to the front guards. He put his hands up and stopped her.

"Não lhe é permitido estar aqui, minha senhora.." The guard said. _(You aren't allowed up here miss.)_

"Fernando, mova-se para eu ver essa mulher à minha frente." Arthur spoke to the body guard that had take to Marjorie. _(Fernando, move aside so I may see this woman before me.)_

Fernando listened to his bosses orders and moved aside. Arthur looked at the woman a slight smirk on his face. She looked beautiful in her tight red dress. It hugged her curves perfectly. Arthur knew he was going to bed this beauty tonight.

"Venha aqui, querida." Arthur said, motioning for Marjorie to come sit on his lap. _(Come up here darling.)_

Marjorie walked up the three steps and sat on Arthur's lap. He smelled of smoke and alcohol. Arthur placed his hand on Marjorie's thigh.

"E qual é o seu nome, querida?" Arthur asked. _(And what's your name sweetie?)_

"Meu nome é Sophia." Rule number one as an assassin. Never give your real name._ (My name is Sophia.)_

"A beautiful name, for a very beautiful girl." Arthur spoke in English with a very thick accent.

"Thank you. I always love a compliment for a very handsome man like you." Marjorie said, with a slight smirk on her face.

"How about we head upstairs?" Arthur asked, getting straight to the point.

Marjorie just nodded and aloud Fernando to take her upstairs to Arthur's room. Fernando told Marjorie that Arthur would be up shortly and to make herself comfortable. Marjorie took off her mask and placed it on the nightstand. She placed her clutch on the bed and proceeded to take her heels off. She went to the window and opened it. She looked to see how high she was up from the bottom. Nothing she couldn't handle. She went to her clutch and pulled out her cell phone.

_"Hello?" _The voice casually said.

"Jeffery. I'll be done in about 10 minutes. Be ready. I'll be coming from the 10th window up." Marjorie said.

_"Alright Miss Marjorie. Be careful."_Jeffery said on the other side.

"Always."

The line went dead and Marjorie put the cell phone back in her clutch. The door opened and Marjorie sat on the end of the bed with her legs crossed. Arthur walked in and saw 'Sophia' sitting on the bed waiting for him. She had taken her mask off.

"You have beautiful face now that I can see it." Arthur said.

Arthur sat next to 'Sophia' and placed his hand on her knee. He slowly started going up her thigh and she pulled him into a kiss. He tasted disgusting, but Marjorie had to do what she had to do. Arthur placed his hand on her ass as things started heating up. Arthur pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her. He kissed her neck and a moan escaped her mouth. Arthur had to have her. He started to push her dress up, but Marjorie grabbed his hand.

"Slow down there big boy." Marjorie pushed Arthur off of her and grabbed her clutch. "I need to freshen up real quick."

She got up from the bed and went into the restroom, shutting the door in the process. She took out a butterfly knife and got her game face on. She sent a text to Jeffery and left the bathroom. Arthur was still on the bed when 'Sophia' came out of the bathroom. Her hands behind back.

"Come over here beautiful." Arthur said, patting the bed.

'Sophia' walked over to the bed. Her hands still behind her back. She sat down on her knees in front of him.

"What's behind your back?" Arthur asked, curious to why her hands stayed behind her back.

"I'm going to kill you." 'Sophia' said.

Arthur started laughing. Did she just say that she is going to kill him?

"Sweetie, you are a little thing, you couldn't possibly harm a fly." Arthur said.

Marjorie smiled sweetly before plunging the knife into Arthur's chest. Arthur was about to yell when Marjorie covered his mouth with her hand.

"You've been a very bad man Arthur. You've sold many drugs that have killed many people. You will hurt no more." Marjorie said, digging the knife deeper into him.

Arthur struggled, but realized there was no use. Marjorie had cut an artery and he was dying slowly. He coughed up blood and died. She checked for a heart beat. Just to make sure. She went to the door and locked it. She went to the bathroom and noticed blood all over her. She couldn't leave like that. She went to the closet where she had a hidden bag that she had placed there before the party. Marjorie took out the clothes she had placed in there and proceeded to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she put on the clean clothes and got all of her things. Marjorie grabbed her clutch from the table and then grabbed the knife from Arthur's chest. She went to the window and opened it. She took out the rope from the bag and tied it around the bed post. Making sure it was in place, she put on a harness and tied herself to the rope. There was banging on the door. They knew.

Marjorie went to the window and the door burst open. The body guards ran in and saw Arthur dead. They looked towards the window and saw the girl from earlier tonight. Before they had a chance to pull their guns she had jumped out the window and rappelled down the windows. She got to the bottom and took of the harness. She grabbed her bag from the ground and ran to the area where she planned on meeting Jeffery. She saw Jeffery standing by the car. She slowed her run into a slow walk.

"Ahh. Miss Marjorie." Jeffery said, opening the car door. "I believe the assignment has been completed?"

"Yes Jeffery. Arthur Dias is dead." Marjorie said, getting into the car.

Jeffery shut my door and went around to the drivers side. Once he was in, he started the car and started to drive off.

"We have a flight back to the states in an hour. The bags are in the car and you have a new assignment." Jeffery said.

"Already?" Marjorie asked. She just gotten done killing.

"Yes. Don't want to argue with Mr. Josh."

Marjorie nodded and looked out the window. She wondered what her next assignment might be. Nothing she couldn't handle of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: Marjorie St. Claire

* * *

~4 Years Old~

_A young Marjorie sat in her room and played with a doll. Her mother was downstairs in the kitchen while her father was outside taking care of the garden. They lived in a little house just outside Paris, France. A war currently was at large. The Germans invaded France not to long ago. Marjorie's mother and father did not want to be involved in the war at all so they moved from there beautiful home in Paris to a smaller town. Being 4, Marjorie had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that she was moving. And now she lived in a little home. Benjamin St. Claire heard a loud bang coming from the east of his home. He gathered all of his things and went inside his house. Clementine St. Claire looked at her husband in fear. The Germans had invaded the small town. _

_"Marjorie! Venez ici-bas." Her mother called to her. _(Come down here.)_  
_

_Marjorie ran down the stairs. She saw her mother and father in a panic.  
_

_"Quoi de maman ne va pas?" Marjorie asked. _(What's wrong mommy?)_  
_

_"Nous devons aller à l'instant. Venez venir." Clementine told her daughter. (_We must go this instant. Come come.)

_Marjorie didn't dare argue with her mother. Clementine grabbed Marjorie's coat and put it on her quickly. _

_"Dépêchez-vous! Ils viennent rapidement." Benjamin told his wife. _(Hurry up! They are coming quick.)

_Clementine grabbed her coat and picked up Marjorie. Benjamin grabbed his coat and soon the three were out the back door. Running into the forest. Benjamin and Clementine could hear the Germans running after them. They ran faster and faster. As they neared a town, they saw British soldiers taking children. Leaving the parents behind. Clementine and Benjamin looked at each other and cried as they knew what they had to do to keep their young daughter safe. As soon as they were close to the truck, Clementine set Marjorie down. _

_"Vous êtes pour aller avec ces hommes. Ils vous protègent." Clementine told Marjorie. _(You go with these men. They will protect you.)

_Marjorie shook her head no and grasped onto her mother. Benjamin grabbed Marjorie and pulled her off of her mother. He hugged her to him and cried.  
_

_"Mon ange. Ils vous protègent. Écoutez votre mère." Benjamin whispered in her ear as Marjorie started crying. _(My angel. They will keep you safe. Listen to your mother.)

_"Nous vous aimons amie." Clementine said, hugging her daughter. _(We love you sweetheart.)

_Benjamin and Clementine walked over to the truck and handed the crying Marjorie to an older British soldier. Before the truck took off, Benjamin grabbed the soldiers arm._

_"Please take care of her." Benjamin said in English._

_The British soldier nodded as the truck took off. Marjorie clutched the soldier and cried. The soldier held the little girl to him. He took out a handkerchief out and tilted the girls face up. She looked up at him and he cleaned off her face.  
_

_"There you go." The soldier said. "What's your name?"  
_

_"Marjorie." Said Marjorie. Marjorie knew how to speak very little English. Her mother had been teaching her. "What's yours mister?"  
_

_"My name?" Marjorie nodded. "My name is Jeffery Cloud. And we are going to make sure you and all these children are safe okay?"  
_

_Marjorie just nodded and closed her eyes. She was tired from all her crying. Jeffery smiled as the girl fell asleep. He would keep her father's promise and keep her safe.  
_

* * *

~5 Years Old~

_Marjorie sat and watched the other kids play. It had only been a year since her parents left her in the care of Jeffery and she did not know if they were alive or dead. The war had ended a few months shortly after she left France and came to England. Jeffery had left the military and took charge of taking care of the young child. He had never been married and did not have children of his own. And since Marjorie was an orphan, he took her in. A girl who was two years older than Marjorie walked over to the quiet girl. Two girls trailing her._

_"Look. It's the girl who doesn't talk." The leader girl said.  
_

_The other girls laughed. Marjorie didn't say anything. She just sat in her swing.  
_

_"Do you even know how to talk?" Another girl asked.  
_

_Again Marjorie just sat there.  
_

_"Hey! We are talking to you." The third girl said, pushing Marjorie off the swing.  
_

_Marjorie fell backwards into the dirt as the girls started laughing. Blood started to trickle down Marjorie's leg as she noticed a scrap on it. Marjorie stood up to her feet and shoved the girl with all her might. The girl feel backwards and the the other tow girls screamed.  
_

_"You're going to get it now." The girl said, standing up.  
_

_The three older girls ganged up on Marjorie and started beating her up. Marjorie tried with all her might to fend off the girls, but could not handle three. A man noticed the fight and ran over to it.  
_

_"Leave her alone!" He said, in an American accent.  
_

_The three girls ran off leaving Marjorie on the ground. The man helped the little girl up as tears formed in her eyes. She had a puffy lip and her hair was a mess.  
_

_"Are you okay?" The man asked.  
_

_Marjorie nodded her head.  
_

_"What's your name?" The man asked.  
_

_"Marjorie." She whispered.  
_

_"What a pretty name. My name is Josh." The man said. "Where are your parents?"  
_

_"They're dead."  
_

_Josh looked at the girl in front of him. Her hazel eyes started to form more tears and her lip began to quiver. She looked past Josh and saw Jeffery. She left Josh and ran to him.  
_

_"Oh darling. What happened?" Jeffery said, bending down to exam the child.  
_

_"I was swinging Jeffery and these three older girls came over to me and started to bully me. One girl pushed me of the swing set and I hurt my knee. I got up and pushed the girl and they started to beat me up." Marjorie cried, holding onto Jeffery.  
_

_"Oh my." Jeffery said, picking up the crying child.  
_

_"I scared the girls away. My name is Josh Slade." Josh said, sticking out his hand.  
_

_"Jeffery Cloud." Jeffery said, shaking Josh's hand.  
_

_"You know, I just moved here from the US and I teach martial arts. Maybe you could bring Marjorie down to the studio and we can teach her how to defend herself?" Josh suggested.  
_

_Marjorie removed her face from Jeffery's shoulder and had a smile on her face.  
_

_"Yeah. Jeffery. Can I?" Marjorie asked.  
_

_"Well we can try it if you'd like." Jeffery said.  
_

_"This is great. Let me give you a business card and you can come by whenever you want." Josh said, getting into his wallet and handing Jeffery a card.  
_

_"Thank you Mr. Josh!" Marjorie said, with a big smile on her face.  
_

_"You're welcome. Hope to see you soon." Josh said and started to walk off.  
_

_Josh smirked as he walked off. For he had a feeling this girl would be very useful in the future.  
_

* * *

~18 Years Old~

_Jeffery smiled as they called Marjorie's name. Josh sat beside him and both men clapped as Marjorie was handed her high school diploma. She smiled and waved to the audience. Once everyone had their diploma's the graduating class threw their hats in the air and went to meet their families. Marjorie went to find Jeffery and Josh. She saw them standing by a tree and ran to them. _

_"There's mon ange." Jeffery said, hugging Marjorie and lifting her off the ground._ (My angel.)_  
_

_Over the years, Marjorie grew up to be a fine young lady. Her once light brown hair was now a dark brown. Her hazel eyes stayed the same. She wasn't very tall. She got to be 5'2 and then she stopped growing. At age 10, they moved to Chicago. Josh moved back to the states as well. Marjorie was his prized student. She had done very well in martial arts, so he began to train her using knives and guns. Secretly he was training her as an assassin. She of course excelled in everything she did. Josh had never met a student like her. Neither Jeffery nor Marjorie knew her true purpose.  
_

_"Where do you want to go eat?" Jeffery asked Marjorie.  
_

_"I don't care. Wherever you guys want to go." Marjorie said.  
_

_She had also developed a slight french accent. Jeffery always made sure she stayed true to her heritage.  
_

_"Nonsense." Josh said. "You are the graduate, you decide."  
_

_"Oh alright." Marjorie said. "How about pizza?"  
_

_"Okay." Jeffery said.  
_

_The three head out to a near by pizza shop and celebrated Marjorie's graduation. Josh asked if Marjorie could go to the studio real quick and that he'd take her home afterwards. Jeffery said okay and headed home. Josh and Marjorie headed to the karate studio. They got out of Josh's car and walked into the studio. Once inside, Marjorie sat down on the floor. Josh went into his office and came back out with a fill. He handed it to Marjorie.  
_

_"What is this?" Marjorie asked.  
_

_On the front of the fill, there was a name of a major crime lord in Chicago.  
_

Vincent Nelson

_"Why did you give me something about this man?" Marjorie asked in confusion. _

_Josh suddenly threw a kick at Marjorie and she grabbed his leg, sweeping him to the floor. Josh jumped up to his feet as did Marjorie. Josh threw a punch at Marjorie and she ducked. She stopped his knee from hitting her and she threw uppercut and Josh grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back. Josh shoved her against the wall.  
_

_"Come on Marjorie. You can do better than this." Josh said.  
_

_Marjorie said a swear word in french and threw her head back. It connected with Josh's nose and he let her go and held onto his nose. Marjorie threw a round house kick to Josh's head. He moved out of the way and the two exchanged punches. Marjorie finally got Josh to the ground and pinned him. She held her hand to his throat.  
_

_"Done." Marjorie said, standing up and fixing her hair.  
_

_"Good. That was really good. Now. Back to the fill." Josh said, standing up and fixing his shirt. He went and picked up the fill.  
_

_"I want you to kill him."  
_

_Marjorie gasped and just look at Josh.  
_

_"You want me to what?" Marjorie asked.  
_

_"Vincent Nelson is one of Chicago's most dangerous man." Josh said. "I have trained you enough to kill."  
_

_Marjorie was at a loss of words. She didn't understand what Josh was saying. How was she suppose to kill someone?  
_

_"I think it's time I tell you who and what I really am." Josh said.  
_

_"My name is Josh Slade. That I didn't lie about. I am from a league called 'Midnight Killers'. It's a league of assassins."  
_

_"Assassins?" Marjorie asked.  
_

_"Yes. People hired to kill." Josh said.  
_

_"Hold on. So you're saying you trained me to be an assassin?" Marjorie asked, not believing what she is hearing.  
_

_"Yes. You have shown excellent potential. And now you are ready for your first kill." Josh said, holding up the fill.  
_

_"No. Absolutely not. I am not a killer." Marjorie shouted.  
_

_"Please do not shout Marjorie." Josh said. "And yes, you can be an excellent killer."  
_

_"Does Jeffery know?" Marjorie asked.  
_

_"No. He does not."  
_

_"What do I get out of it?"  
_

_"I have a fund. From all the kills that I have done." Josh said.  
_

_"No." Marjorie said. "I am not going to do it."  
_

_"Yes you are. Think of the all the money we could make." Josh exclaimed.  
_

_"Am I the only person you have trained to be an assassin?" Marjorie asked.  
_

_"So far yes. But Brielle and Alex are working towards it."  
_

_Marjorie sighed. She hadn't planned on going to college. After she turned 16, her and Jeffery took a trip back to France, so Marjorie could learn more about her parents. Her mom and dad were only children and her grandparents had been dead for years. Marjorie and Jeffery searched and searched for something, but they could never find anything. They did go back to the little house that Marjorie and her family fled the day she was taken away from them. The house surprisingly was still there and in pretty good condition. Marjorie found her doll and something else she had never think she'd find. Money. And a lot of it. So she was set financially.  
_

_"Okay." Marjorie whispered. "But we tell Jeffery."  
_

_"That's fine. As long as you get the job done." Josh said. "But first, there are a few things we need to go over."  
_

_And that night, Marjorie had her first kill._

* * *

~Present~

Marjorie walked out of Josh's office, holding a new fill. She was pretty pissed. She did not understand why she had to kill this man. For he has done nothing wrong. She scanned the fill as Jeffery and her went to the airport. They had a flight to Gotham City. This city is filled with many other criminals. And the man Marjorie had to kill was not a criminal. Marjorie sighed as she put her head on the window.

"What's wrong Miss Marjorie?" Jeffery asked.

"This man I am suppose to kill. He has done nothing wrong. I don't understand why I have to kill him." Marjorie said.

"What's his name?" Jeffery asked.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Hmm. Is there a picture of him in the file?"

"No. Which is odd. And Josh said I have to use my real name this time." Marjorie said.

"Hmm. That is quite odd. What's the cover story this time?"

"I am a business woman looking to buy stocks for "Slade Enterprise"." Marjorie said.

"Well it should be interesting." Jeffery said.

"Yeah. We'll just have to see." Marjorie said.

Jeffery didn't say anything more. He glanced at Marjorie and notice her having a mental battle with herself. He knew she did not want to kill Bruce Wayne because he was an innocent man. But in he end, Jeffery knew she would make the right decision. Jeffery raised her right.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So this is going to be set during The Dark Knight. I looked around for Bruce Wayne's age and I am going to say he is thirty in The Dark Knight. I don't know if this is false, but for the purpose of the story he is thirty. And so is Marjorie. And I made up the France war. It is not real. And I used Google translate for all the French. Marjorie is french. Alrighty, here are the characters and their portrayals.  
**

**Marjorie will be portrayed as Rachel Weisz.**

**Jeffery will be portrayed as Robert Duvall.  
**

**Josh will be portrayed as Edward Norton.  
**

**And Rachel Dawes will be portrayed as Katie Holmes. I liked her better as Rachel than Maggie Gyllenhaal.  
**

**If this chapter is confusing to anyone, please feel free to message me. Because it is a lot.  
**

**Thank you for the review kindleflame5.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04: Gotham City

* * *

Jeffery and Marjorie got off the plane and went to claim their luggage. Josh has given Marjorie two months to complete this assignment. Marjorie knew this assignment was going to be different than anything she's even done. For she had to kill an innocent man. Someone who has done nothing wrong. Jeffery grabbed their luggage and followed Marjorie to the entrance of the airport. It is currently night time in Gotham City. Which means all the criminals are out and about. Marjorie and Jeffery hailed a cab.

"Where can I take you two?" The cab driver asked.

Marjorie gave them the address and the cab driver started to drive off. The cab driver got to the place and Marjorie handed the cab driver money and helped Jeffery with the luggage. A bell boy came up to the two.

"Hello. Welcome. Can I please take your luggage?" He asked.

"Sure." Marjorie said, handing the boy her luggage.

"Thank you." Jeffery said.

Jeffery and Marjorie walked into the building and walked up to the front desk. The bell boy right behind them.

"Hello. Welcome. Do you have a reservation with us?" The woman at the front desk asked.

"Yes. Marjorie St. Claire."

The woman typed some things on her computer.

"Alright. Broderick here will take you to your place." The woman said.

"Follow me Ms. St. Claire and?" Broderick asked, looking at Jeffery.

"Jeffery Cloud."

"Mr. Cloud."

Marjorie and Jeffery followed Broderick to the elevator. Broderick pressed the button to their floor and they went up.

"What brings you to Gotham City?" Broderick asked, breaking the silence.

"Business." Marjorie said.

Broderick didn't say anything else. They got to the floor and they stepped out of the elevator. Marjorie and Jeffery followed Broderick to their room. He opened the door and handed the key to Marjorie.

"Have a nice stay."

Jeffery paid the young boy and went inside. Josh always took care of Marjorie. The place they were staying in was a very nice apartment. There is a very nice kitchen. Four bedrooms and three bath. A dining area. A living room. A balcony. Perfect for the two. Marjorie took of her heels and grabbed her bags. She walked into the master bedroom and placed her bags on the floor. She looked around the big room. The room was very modern. The bed was on the west wall, with a TV and dresser on the opposite wall. A few pictures were around the room. She moved into the bathroom and noticed a shower and a tub. She moved from the bathroom and went to the closet. She smirked when she opened the door. Josh knew her too well. In the closet there were dresses, skirts, tops, jeans, heels, shoes, and few more things. She went to the windows and noticed a balcony in her room as well.

"Marjorie?" Jeffery called.

Marjorie left her room and walked into the kitchen. Jeffery had made her a cup of tea.

"What would you like for dinner?" Jeffery asked.

"I'm not sure yet. What time is it?"

"It's 8:30."

"Hmm. How about we go to the store that's next door and make something?" Marjorie suggested, taking a drink of her tea.

"The kitchen is stocked up with food." Jeffery said, opening a cabinet.

"Well, lets make dinner than." Marjorie said.

"I'll surprise you." Jeffery said.

Marjorie nodded and went to the living room. She sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote. She turned on the TV and put it on the news. They were talking about the Batman.

"Jeffery?" Marjorie called.

"Yes madame?" Jeffery called back.

"Have you ever heard of someone called 'Batman'?" Marjorie asked.

"Actually yes. I did some reading before we came. Apparently, he fights off crime in the city." Jeffery said.

"Oh. Like a hero or something?" Marjorie asked.

"I suppose." Jeffery said.

Marjorie nodded and continued to watch the news. The man was explaining how he thinks Batman was a hero. Another said he was a criminal. Marjorie changed the channel to another news station and on the news was a man named Harvey Dent. He is the new District Attorney for Gotham. Marjorie got tired of watching TV, so she decided to go read Bruce Wayne's file. She left the living room and walked into her bedroom. She pulled his file from her purse and sat down on the bed. She opened his file and began to study it. An hour passed and Marjorie began to get frustrated. Nothing was off about Bruce Wayne.

"Marjorie. It's time to eat." Jeffery called.

Marjorie closed the file and left the bedroom. She went into the kitchen and it smelled wonderful.

"What did you make?" Marjorie asked.

"You're favorite. Lasagna." Jeffery said, pulling out the lasagna from the oven.

Marjorie went to a cupboard and started to get plates.

"Already taken care of." Jeffery said, nodding his head to the dining room.

The table had been set already. A salad bowl sat in the middle and Jeffery placed the lasagna on the table as well. Marjorie went to the fridge, looking for something to drink. She saw water bottles and grabbed two. Jeffery sat down and Marjorie sat down across from him. They began to eat.

"What is your plan for tomorrow?" Jeffery asked, setting his fork down.

"Well, I plan on seeing Bruce Wayne tomorrow." Marjorie said. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"I will see how I feel in the morning." Jeffery said.

Marjorie nodded and continued eating. Once she was finished, she got up and put her plate in the sink. Jeffery followed her.

"Would you like me to help you Jeffery?" Marjorie asked.

"No. I'm okay." Jeffery said. "Thank you though."

Marjorie nodded and went back to her room. She sat on the bed and looked at the clock. 10:45. She decided that it was time to get ready for bed. She went to the dresser and opened the first drawer. Inside are undergarments. Socks, bras, panties, stockings, pantyhose. She closed that drawer and opened the second. This drawer contained tank tops, pajama bottoms, shorts, spaghetti straps. Marjorie closed that drawer and sighed. She didn't even need to bring any clothes because the whole apartment was stocked with clothes. Marjorie started to wonder if there were any weapons in the room. She started going through everything but didn't find anything in her room. She got up and left her bedroom. She went to the other side of the apartment where the other two rooms are.

"Are you looking for something Marjorie?" Jeffery asked, following Marjorie.

"There are clothes here for me and I am looking to see if there are any weapons as well." Marjorie said, going into on of the rooms.

In that room there is a bed and a dresser. Marjorie began to look around until Jeffery called her.

"I believe I found what you are looking for Marjorie." Jeffery called.

Marjorie left that room and went into the one Jeffery was in. On the bed was a box of guns and knives. Marjorie picked up a few guns and knives and examined them.

"These are pretty nice." Marjorie said. "I wonder why he didn't put them in my room?"

"Who knows Marjorie. It's getting late. Best be getting to bed soon." Jeffery said, patting Marjorie's shoulders.

"Yes dad." Marjorie said, rolling her eyes.

"Young lady, don't roll your eyes at me." Jeffery said, glaring at Marjorie.

"I'll roll my eyes if I want too." Marjorie said, walking out of the room.

"You always were an eye roller." Jeffery said.

"I was not." Marjorie said in a defensive tone.

"Yes you are. You've always rolled your eyes at me." Jeffery said. "Especially when I told you no."

"Whatever Jeffery." Marjorie said, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"You know I'm right." Jeffery said, putting his arm around Marjorie's small shoulder.

"Yeah. I know you are. No one knows me better than you do Jeffery." Marjorie said.

"Maybe Josh." Jeffery said.

"No. Josh doesn't know me like you do Jeffery." Marjorie said.

"I suppose that is true. I am off to bed. Sleep well mon ange. I will see you in the morning." Jeffery said, kissing Marjorie's forehead and going into his room.

Marjorie had a small smile on her face as she got ready for bed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter I am thinking of going into Jeffery's life and how he sees Marjorie. I'm not sure though. Let me know what you all think. Also, I always like to make outfits and stuff for my characters, so on my profile, I am going to start putting links for the chapters. They'll all be on my profile. Please review! :) And mon ange means my angel in french.

Thank you for reviewing: ChicagoMyth, Spottedjellyfish, and kindleflame5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05: Jeffery Cloud

* * *

_Jeffery got out of the bed as he heard the small child crying. He left his room and went into her room. Jeffery saw Marjorie sitting on her bed, holding a stuff bear and crying. He sat down on the bed and hugged her to him._

_"It's okay." Jeffery said, rubbing the girls back.  
_

_"I miss my mommy and daddy." Marjorie sobbed, clutching onto Jeffery.  
_

_"I know you do." Jeffery said.  
_

_He didn't say anything more as he just let Marjorie cry. This child had absolutely no one anymore except Jeffery. She was all he had now. Jeffery noticed that Marjorie was quiet and he noticed she had fallen asleep on him._

* * *

_Jeffery held on to Marjorie's hand as they walked through the airport. The two were moving to a new country. Jeffery and Marjorie sat down and waited for their plane to be called.  
_

_"Are you ready Marjorie?" Jeffery asked her.  
_

_"Yes I am Jeffery." Marjorie said, with a big smile on her face. "I am really excited to move!"  
_

_"I'm glad sweetheart." Jeffery said.  
_

_"Jeffery?"  
_

_"Hmm?"  
_

_"Are plane rides scary?" Marjorie asked.  
_

_"I've been on a plane many times. And let me tell you, they are actually a lot of fun. Except the food. It's really gross." Jeffery said and Marjorie laughed.  
_

_"Okay."  
_

"Flight 121. Now boarding to the United States."_ The flight attendant said._

_"Let's go Jeffery!" Marjorie said, jumping up and grabbing Jeffery's hands.  
_

_"Alright alright. Calm down." Jeffery said, letting the 10-year-old girl pull him to the plane.  
_

* * *

_Jeffery watched Marjorie look around her country. She was in absolute awww. This is where she was born. Jeffery watched her talk to almost everyone is french, he didn't know much. He knew enough to be able to communicate with Marjorie and others, but could not hold a conversation like the teenage girl.  
_

_"Jeffery, these people said they can take us to the place that I-" Marjorie got quiet and Jeffery placed his hand in hers.  
_

_"We can do it together mon ange." Jeffery said, giving her hand a light squeeze.  
_

_Marjorie gave him a small smile and the two got in the back of the truck. The people drove them to the town and Jeffery and Marjorie thank the people. Jeffery followed Marjorie into the woods as they searched for the home that Marjorie last remembered with her parents.  
_

_"There!" Marjorie yelled, pointing at the house.  
_

_Marjorie started running towards the house.  
_

_"Marjorie!" Jeffery said, running after the girl. "Slow down!"  
_

_Jeffery got to the where Marjorie was standing. Jeffery looked at Marjorie and noticed she was just staring at the house.  
_

_"Marjorie." Jeffery said._

_Marjorie didn't respond to Jeffery. Instead, she just started walking towards the house, Jeffery followed Marjorie into the house and watched her look around. He couldn't read her face or how she felt. Over the years she'd learn how to control her emotions really well. Jeffery realized that this house hadn't been used in years, ever since Marjorie and her parents were here, which was 12 years ago. Jeffery wondered around and noticed a picture in the dust, he picked it up and smiled. The picture was of Marjorie and her parents, she was 4. Jeffery recognized the coat she was wearing. He noticed Marjorie wasn't downstairs, so Jeffery went upstairs and saw Marjorie in a room. She had a doll in her hand and he noticed tears streaming down her face._

_"Marjorie." Jeffery spoke softly.  
_

_Marjorie looked up and Jeffery and she wiped her face.  
_

_"I'm fine Jeffery." She mumbled.  
_

_"No you are not." Jeffery said, sitting next to Marjorie.  
_

_"Jeffery, it's not fair." Marjorie said.  
_

_"I know. I lost my parents at a young age as well." Jeffery said.  
_

_"You did?" Marjorie asked, looking at Jeffery.  
_

_"I did. They died in a car accident when I was 5." Jeffery said. "I went and lived with my grandparents."  
_

_"I miss them Jeffery." Marjorie sobbed.  
_

_Jeffery pulled the girl to him and Marjorie cried on his shoulder.  
_

_"Jeffery, I've never thank you." Marjorie sobbed._

_"Thank you for what?" Jeffery asked.  
_

_"Thank you for being my parents." Marjorie said.  
_

_Jeffery started to choke up.  
_

_"Thank you Marjorie. Thank you for being my daughter."  
_

* * *

_Jeffery sat on the couch and he looked at the clock. 11:20. Marjorie should've been home 20 minutes ago. Jeffery grabbed the phone off the table and began to dial her number when the door opened. Jeffery got up from the couch and walked into the hallway that led to the door. Marjorie stood there with a blood stained shirt.  
_

_"Heavens. What happened?" Jeffery asked, running over to the petite girl.  
_

_Marjorie just looked at Jeffery, no emotion in her face. Jeffery detected this and grabbed her by her shoulders.  
_

_"What happened?"  
_

_"I killed someone." Marjorie whispered.  
_

_The room became so silent, you could hear a needle falling to the floor.  
_

_"You killed someone?" Jeffery asked, slowly.  
_

_All Marjorie did was nod her head. Jeffery stood back from her and looked at her with a shocked expression, nothing registering in his mind at the moment. _

_"Go turn on the TV." Marjorie said.  
_

_Jeffery moved to the living room and grabbed the TV remote, clicking the 'on' button. At the top of the screen, the headline read:  
_

Vincent Nelson turns up dead unexpectedly, no leads.

_Jeffery looked at Marjorie and noticed her watching the TV intently. _

_"Is this who you killed?"  
_

_"Yes." Marjorie said, in a small voice.  
_

_"Why?"  
_

_"Because Josh told me too."  
_

_"Josh?" Jeffery asked. "Why would Josh tell you kill someone?"  
_

_"Josh told me to kill someone," Marjorie started, "because Josh has been training me as an assassin."  
_

_"A what?" Jeffery yelled.  
_

_"An assassin." Marjorie repea you ted.  
_

_Jeffery's world suddenly became blurry as everything turned black.  
_

* * *

_Jeffery sat in the car, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles turned white. Marjorie was currently on an assignment and Jeffery was waiting for her. Currently, they were in Seattle, Washington. Jeffery jumped as his phone started going off._

"Hello?"

"Jeffery, it's Marjorie. Where are you?"

"I'm on 35th Ave. Are you finished?"

"Yes. I'll be there soon."

_Jeffery set his phone in the cup holder and started the car. Marjorie came around the corner and started looking around. Jeffery honked the horn and Marjorie ran to the car. Once she was in the car, Jeffery began to drive off._

_"Everything go okay?"  
_

_All Marjorie did was nod her head. Jeffery didn't say anything more, as they got to the airport. Marjorie called Josh and confirmed the kill. Jeffery would have to get used to Marjorie's new life style._

* * *

Jeffery couldn't sleep that night because his mind was racing with thoughts. He worried about Marjorie and what she was going to decide on. Deep down, he knew she didn't want to kill Bruce Wayne, but he also knew what Josh would do if Marjorie didn't kill him. After failing an assignment from before, Josh attacked Marjorie, beating her into a bloody pulp. Marjorie couldn't bring herself to defend herself against her teacher, so she let him beat her up. And Jeffery didn't want that again. He couldn't bare to see the sight of Marjorie all blooded and beat. Jeffery knew she would make the right choice in the end. No matter what the cost.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for the late update. I hope you all enjoy though! This is just a little insight on how Jeffery feels about her. If you have any questions, please message me! And from now on, I will only be updating on the weekends. School has gotten crazy already! **

**Thank you for reviewing:  
**

**kindleflame5  
Ravenmore45  
and guest for helping me with the Portuguese. I have changed it to be the correct way.  
**

**And for all the followers and favorites! Thank you too!  
**

**Also, I want to clear up some confusion on why Marjorie didn't defend herself.  
In any type of martial arts, you do not go against the main instructor. It's disrespectful. So in a way, Marjorie disrespect Josh and paid for it. Hope that clears it up!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06: Bruce Wayne

* * *

Marjorie got up the next morning at 8. She sat up in the bed and stretched, her joints cracking in the process. The sun was streaming in thru the window, so she got up and opened the curtains. A smile appeared on her face as the rays of sun hit her body. The door opened, and Marjorie turned around and smiled at Jeffery.

"Good morning Jeffery." Marjorie said.

"Hello Marjorie. I will not accompany you today." Jeffery said, fixing his shirt and tie. "I am meeting an old friend for lunch."

"Anyone I know?" Marjorie asked.

"I don't think so." Jeffery said. "We go way back."

"Oh. Okay then." Marjorie said, going over to the closet and pulling out clothes for today.

"There's food on the table. I will see you when you get home."

Jeffery left and Marjorie was left alone. After taking a shower, Marjorie wrapped her brunette hair in a towel and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank so she can go eat. She walked out into the kitchen and started to eat what Jeffery made her. Eggs, bacon, and toast. She finished eating and placed her plate in the dishwasher. She went back to the bathroom and started to do her hair and makeup. Once finished, she put her clothes on for the day and went out the living room. On the coffee table, there laid a note. Marjorie picked it up:

_Marjorie,_

_There is a car under your name that is waiting for you down stairs. I have encoded a GPS for you. Hope to hear from you soon.  
_

_Josh  
_

Next to the note is a valet ticket. Marjorie grabbed her purse and the apartment key off the table and left to go downstairs. She made her way over to the valet window.

"Hello ma'am. How may I help you?" An attendant said to Marjorie.

"I have my ticket. Here it is." Marjorie said, handing the ticket to the man.

"Great. I'll be right back."

Marjorie sat down on a bench and waited for the valet boy to come back. After a few minutes later a black Audi R8 pulled up and the valet boy stepped out of the car. Marjorie had a smirk on her face as she got up and walked to the car.

"Thank you." Marjorie said, handing the valet boy a 50 dollar bill. "Here's a nice tip."

The valet boy didn't say anything as Marjorie got in her car and drove off. She knew exactly where the Wayne Tower was, she had searched it the night before. Marjorie parked the car a few blocks away and paid for parking as she made her way to the Wayne Tower. There were lots of people in Gotham City at this time. A bunch of people were walking past her, some even bumping into her. Marjorie finally made it to Wayne Tower and she noticed a bunch of paparazzi in front of the building. She didn't think anything of it as she made her way into the building. Marjorie didn't watch where she was going and ran head on into someone, stumbling back and a snap could be heard throughout the lobby. Great, her heel broke.

"I apologize." The man said. "I was focused on my phone instead of watching where I was going."

"It's fine." Marjorie said, taking off her heels, her feet hitting the cold floor. "They're just shoes."

Marjorie looked up at the man who she bumped into. She could not believe her eyes. In front of her is a drop dead gorgeous man. His brown hair is slicked back and his big brown eyes, stared at her intently. His suit fit him perfect. He was perfect.

"I didn't catch your name." The man said, sticking out his hand.

"Marjorie." She said, taking his hand.

"What a lovely name, for a very lovely woman." The man said, bringing her hand to his lips. Marjorie fought the blush that was slowly creeping up onto her face.

'Compose yourself Marjorie.' Marjorie thought. 'This is no time for romance.'

"Thank you." Marjorie said.

"If you'll excuse me, I must get going." The man said, letting go of Marjorie's hand and started to walk towards the front doors.

"Wait," Marjorie called to him. He turned around and sent her a half smile. "I didn't catch your name."

"Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

* * *

Marjorie sat on the couch, a loud sigh escaping her mouth. Why did Bruce Wayne have to be so good looking? But she knew what had to be done. The door opened, pulling Marjorie from her thoughts.

"Hello Marjorie." Jeffery said.

"Hello Jeffery." Marjorie said.

"How was your day? Did you meet Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes. I met Bruce Wayne. We met in the lobby of his building." Marjorie said.

"And?" Jeffery said.

Marjorie didn't say anything more about the matter and Jeffery didn't push the subject.

"I'd like you to put on a dress." Jeffery said.

"How come?" Marjorie said, scrunching her eyebrows.

"We've been invited to dinner."

* * *

Jeffery held the door open for Marjorie as she stepped out of the car. Marjorie and Jeffery made their way into the very fancy restaurant. Jeffery didn't say much about the people who invited them to dinner, he said it was a surprise. Marjorie looked around the place. It seemed like a place for a bunch of stuck up people. An older man walked up to the pair, hugging Jeffery on the process.

"I am so glad you could make it." The older man said, pulling back and smiling at Jeffery.

"Thank you for the invite again." Jeffery said.

"And you must be Marjorie." The older man said, looking at me. "I am Alfred."

"Very nice to meet you," Marjorie said, surveying the elder gentlemen. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Let me lead you to our table." Alfred said, ushering Marjorie and Jeffery to their table.

"Our fourth person should be here shortly. He tends to be late." Alfred said, in a playful tone.

"That's alright. We had nothing else to do." Jeffery said.

"Ahh. There's Bruce now."

Marjorie choked on her water as Bruce Wayne made his way to their table. Jeffery shot a glare at Marjorie and she gave him a glare back.

"Hello everyone. I apologize for my late arrival." Bruce said, sitting down next to Marjorie.

"Do not worry about Master Bruce. Our guests just arrived before you."

Bruce turned to look at his guests and noticed the woman he had bumped into today, sitting next him, an unreadable look on her face.

"Marjorie," Bruce said, smiling at the woman. "Lovely seeing you here."

"I could say the same, Mr. Wayne." Marjorie said.

"Oh please, call me Bruce." He said, to her. "And you must be Jeffery?"

"That's right. I am an old friend of Alfred's."

"Really?" Marjorie asked, looking at Jeffery. "And how do you and Alfred know each other?"

That's when Jeffery and Alfred began to tell the story of how the two knew each other. The two grew up together as children, even going to the military together. Marjorie never knew Alfred, because Alfred moved to the US shortly after the war, and lost contact with Jeffery.

"And that's how we know each other." Jeffery said, smiling.

"Wow. Very interesting." Marjorie said.

"And how is Marjorie related to you?" Alfred asked Jeffery. "I don't remember you having a wife."

"Well," Jeffery started, but Marjorie cut him off.

"I'm adopted." Marjorie said. "My parents gave me up for adoption when I was five."

"You have a slight accent." Bruce said. "May I ask where from?"

"France. That's where I was born."

"Are you fluent in french?" Alfred asked.

"_Oui_." (Yes.)

"I made sure she kept up with her french." Jeffery said.

"And what do you do for a living Marjorie?" Alfred asked.

"I work for Slade Enterprise. It's a stock exchange."

"Oh. And what brings you here?" Bruce asked, leaning back in his chair. "To Gotham?"

"Actually, I am here to do business with you." Marjorie said.

"Oh really?" Bruce said. "And what might that be?"

'To kill you.' Marjorie thought. "Slade Enterprise wants to buy stocks."

"Let's not talk business at the table." Alfred said.

"Come by the Wayne Tower tomorrow around 12 and we can talk about it then." Bruce said, and Marjorie just nodded.

The four of them continued talking about random stuff. Marjorie watched Bruce the entire time, getting a feel for him. He is going to be an interesting kill. He definitely wasn't like the others. Jeffery decided to bring up Batman. Marjorie noticed how both Alfred and Bruce's manner changed in that moment. She squinted her eyes at the two.

"Batman huh?" Bruce said. "He is a pretty interesting guy."

"I heard he goes around the city fighting crime." Jeffery said.

"But why wear a mask?" Marjorie asked, looking at Bruce. "What's there to hide?"

"Maybe he doesn't want his loved one getting hurt." Bruce suggested.

"I see." Marjorie said.

Marjorie didn't say anything more about the matter, but one thing was for sure, she wanted to meet Batman.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the wait. School has gotten busy. And I also apologize if this chapter seems rushed. I kind of ran out of ideas. But good news! I finally got The Dark Knight on DVD, so updates will be a little more better. Also, outfits are on my profile page! If you have any questions, please PM! :)**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**kindleflame5**  
**WinterRain36**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07: Batman

* * *

"Marjorie, you aren't seriously going out tonight. Are you?" Jeffery asked, watching Marjorie get ready.

"Yes I am. Criminals usually come out at night right?" Marjorie said.

"Well. Just be careful." Jeffery said. "And take this?"

Jeffery handed Marjorie her knife and she placed it in her pocket.

"I will be fine Jeffery." Marjorie said, walking to the door and leaving.

The cool air hit Marjorie's face as she walked down the streets of Gotham. Even at night there were a lot of people out. Marjorie walked around, watching all the people around her. In order to meet Batman, she knew she'd have to get herself in some type of trouble. She turned the corner and began to walk down a dark alley. She put her hood on and continued walking. A group of guys saw Marjorie walk into the alley and followed her. Marjorie heard someone following her and began to pick up her pace. The guys noticed this and began to pick up their paces as well. Marjorie broke out into a run and the guys began running after her. Marjorie turned corner after corner, until she found herself in at a dead end. The guys came to a halt and smirked as they saw the woman at a dead end.

"Hello beautiful." One of the guys said, with a huge smirk on his face.

"You didn't have to run from us." Another said.

"We love to have a good time. And you look like our good time tonight." The last one said.

There were only three of them so Marjorie knew she could handle herself. One of the guys pulled out a knife.

"Come on sweetheart. Don't be afraid of us." The knife guy said, stepping closer to Marjorie.

Marjorie backed up until her back hit the wall. The three guys surround her and started to toy with her. Marjorie kept herself calm and just waited.

"Don't you have a voice?" One of the guys said, grabbing her face.

"Fuck you." Marjorie said, spitting in the guys face.

"You little bitch." The guy cocked his arm back and started to bring his fist down when an unknown figure grabbed his arm and threw him back. Marjorie grabbed the guy on the left and smashed his head into the wall. The unknown figure beat up the two other. The unknown figure looked at the third guy and then looked up at Marjorie.

"What are you doing alone at this time?" The unknown figure said, in a very husky voice.

"Batman." Marjorie said.

Bruce looked at the tiny woman in front of him. What the hell was she doing out this late at night?

"You should get home." Batman said.

Marjorie balled her hand in a fist and took a swing at Batman. He grabbed her punch and held her arm behind her back.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Beating you."

Marjorie twisted her arm in a way and got out of his hold and punch Batman in his stomach. Bruce doubled over slightly and Marjorie gave him an uppercut. Batman stumbled back and Marjorie ran at him. She threw a punch and Batman grabbed her arm again, but this time, he pinned her against the wall, his body up against hers. For there was no denying the fact that Bruce was attracted to Marjorie the moment he saw her.

"You like it rough huh?" Marjorie scoffed, trying to get free again, only this time she couldn't get free.

"Only when it's necessary." Batman said. "Now, if I let you go, will you not try and hurt me?"

"No promises Batty-Boy." Marjorie mocked.

Batman let her go and was gone before Marjorie could do anything. She sighed in frustration, as she fixed her clothes. Batman may have gotten her this time, but next time, it would be a different story. One of the guys that had been passed out started to come too, he looked at Marjorie and cowered away. She noticed his knife on the ground and she picked it up.

"This is a pretty nice knife. I think I'll keep this one." Marjorie said.

Marjorie decided it would be best to kill the guys, so that's exactly what she did. She cleaned off the blood from her knife and left the alley way, going a different way so she wouldn't be seen. She slipped back to the apartment, making sure she didn't wake Jeffery. Jeffery sat on the couch and turned his head to look at Marjorie.

"Well?" Jeffery asked.

"I met the Batman."

"And how did that go?"

"It went well. Got a feel for him." Marjorie said.

"Good. Well I am off to bed. You should get to be as well. You have to meet Mr. Wayne tomorrow."

"Right. Good night Jeffery."

Marjorie went to her room and shut the door. She sat down on her bed and began to change. Something moved outside her balcony and she grabbed the gun the was hidden under her pillow and walked over to the door. She walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Nothing was out there. She shook her head and went back inside, placing the weapon on the bed and began to get ready for bed. Bruce watched Marjorie climb into bed and began to wonder who Marjorie St. Claire really is.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the extra long wait! I feel like a total fail! D: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't not fear my readers. Marjorie will get her chance again to fight Batman. Next chapter will be longer as well.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews:**

**kindleflame5**  
**WinterRain36**  
**Ravenmore45**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08: Business/Dinner

* * *

Marjorie walked into Wayne Enterprise for the second time. Her heels clicked the floor again. Once she reached the elevator, she got in and pushed the button to the floor that Bruce told her. Marjorie waited patiently as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Marjorie left the elevator and went up to the two big doors. She knocked softly and heard someone say 'come in.'

Bruce sat at his big desk when Marjorie walked in. He turned around and smiled at her. To him, she looked beautiful, but he knew the power this girl had held within.

"Ahh. Marjorie." Bruce said, standing up and walking over to her.

"Hello Bruce." Marjorie cooed, sticking her hand out.

Bruce grabbed her hand and instead if shaking it, he kissed it, looking up into her eyes as he did it. Marjorie kept herself in check and smiled at Bruce.

"Shall we get to business?" She asked, sitting down in the chair.

Bruce and Marjorie worked out somethings that Josh had told her to do. After about an hour, they were getting tired of work.

"So Marjorie, Alfred and Jeffery seem to be really good friends?"

"Yes. Although, I have never heard Jeffery talk about Alfred. And I've been with Jeffery my whole life." Marjorie answered.

"I've only heard a little about Jeffery." Bruce said, leaning back in his chair. "And you as well."

"Oh?" Marjorie questioned, wondering what Bruce knows about her.

"Oh it is nothing bad." Bruce said, chuckling. "Only good."

"Care to elaborate?"

"How about I tell you over dinner tonight?" Bruce suggested, trying to play mind games with her.

"Hmm. Sure." Marjorie said, standing up.

Bruce stood up and followed her out the door.

"Where?" She asked him, pressing the button to the elevator.

"I'll pick you up. Where are you staying?" Bruce said, putting his arm against the wall by Marjorie's head.

Marjorie smirked and told Bruce where she was staying.

"I'll be outside at 6. And don't be late." Marjorie said, getting in the elevator. "See you soon Bruce."

Bruce smirked as the elevators door shut, leaving him alone. Bruce knew he'd have to really work on this one. She isn't like the people he usually deals with. Oh no. He knew she'd be a much tougher opponent than anyone he's ever fought with before.

* * *

Marjorie sat on the couch, waiting for 6.

"What time will you be home?" Jeffery asked.

"I don't know. But don't wait up for me." Marjorie said, standing up and going to the door.

"Alright. See you later."

Marjorie grabbed her purse and went down to the lobby. At exactly 6, Bruce showed up in a really fancy car. He stepped out and the valet all gasped. He smiled when he saw me and walked over to me.

"You are looking lovely. As always." Bruce said, putting his arm around Marjorie's waist and leading her to his car.

"Thank you."

Bruce opened the car door for and Marjorie got in. She put her seat belt on as Bruce went around and got in.

"You ready?" He asked, giving her a side ways grin. Marjorie nodded.

Bruce shifted gears and drove off. Oh my Lord. He is a horrible driver, Marjorie thought to herself. After enduring another 10 minutes of bad driving, Marjorie gave a sigh of relief as the car stopped. Bruce got out quickly and walked over to her door. He opened it and Bruce grabbed her hand. Marjorie was met with a bunch of cameras flashing at her.

"Are you Bruce's new girlfriend?"

"You are so beautiful."

"What's your name sweetheart?"

Marjorie ignored them and let Bruce lead her into the restaurant.

"I apologize about that."

"Oh it's alright." Marjorie said.

Bruce and Marjorie walked into the restaurant and Bruce sat Marjorie down at a table.

"So, where do you live now?" Bruce asked, wanting to know more about her.

"I live in Chicago."

"Do you like it there?"

Marjorie nodded. "It's okay for now. I am hoping to maybe move somewhere else."

"Oh?" Bruce asked, "Where to?"

"Maybe France. Or Italy. I haven't decided yet."

"Both are very nice places." Bruce said.

"I might just end up in France though. Go back to my home roots." Marjorie said, laughing a bit.

"That'd be nice. I don't speak much French, but I do speak some Italian?"

Marjorie started to talk to Bruce in Italian. Bruce talked back to her. She was becoming more and more fascinating.

"How many other languages can you speak?" Bruce asked.

"5." Marjorie said. "I speak french, Italian, Portuguese, German and Russian."

Bruce slightly narrowed his eyes. Why would she need to speak so many languages?

"I assume you do business in those countries?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. I do lots of business there."

"Are you head of Slade Enterprise?" Bruce asked.

"Lets just say that I am the best business worker that Slade Enterprise has got." Marjorie said.

"Oh. I see."

Bruce and Marjorie sat silently for a few minutes. Marjorie tried to figure out why Bruce was asking her so many personal questions. Did he know her true purpose?

"Do you have any special skills?" Bruce asked, looking for a change in Marjorie's face. He noticed a slight flash in her eyes, but her facial expression stayed the same.

"What do you mean?" Marjorie asked, her eyes turning slightly dark.

"You know, any martial arts skills?" He knew. But how would her know? Marjorie only fought...

A light went off in her head. Bruce Wayne is Batman.

* * *

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry****! I feel so horrible for not updating and for the shitty chapter that this is. I promise I will try and update more. Thank you so much kindleflame5 for all the messages and support. You are amazing! And to all my reviewers and followers, I love you all. :)**

**Outfits for this chapter:  
**

**Business: marjorie_04/set?id=59560963#stream_box  
**

**Dinner: dinner_with_bruce/set?id=64358185  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09: Game On

* * *

Marjorie ran up the stairs as fast as she could, not bothering to take the elevator. She ran down the hall and opened the door to the apartment. The lights were off and Marjorie knew Jeffery was asleep. She quickly ran to her room and opened the door. Stripping the dress and going to the closet, Marjorie grabbed a long sleeve, a pair of exercise pants and a black hoodie. After putting on her clothes, she put on a pair of running shoes and went to the room where all her weapons were. She grabbed the case from under the bed and opened it up. She pulled out two knives and a small hand gun. She placed the hand gun behind her back and put the knives in the pockets of her hoodie.

After leaving the apartment, Marjorie walked around the block for a while. Hoping she'd see Batman again. After walking for an hour, she walked down a dark alley. She noticed a couple of men in clown masks and she put her back against the wall, holding her breathe and trying to listen to their conversation.

"Where is he already?" One said.

"Shut up will you." The other one said. "He said he'd be here in a few minutes."

Marjorie squinted her eyes trying to see anything. The men had guns in their hands and Marjorie knew she could easily disarm them. A hand covered her mouth and an arm had her arms pinned.

"If you scream, they'll know we are here." It was Batman.

Marjorie kept her cool as Batman held her in place. Marjorie and Batman watched the scene before them. Batman narrowed his eyes as he felt Marjorie struggle to break free from him.

"Stop moving." He said, gripping his tight on Marjorie.

She relaxed and quit struggling. The mask men looked over in their area and Marjorie stiffened. Batman let her go and was suddenly by the men, attacking all of them. Marjorie watched as Batman disarmed and tied up the men. This was her chance; she could catch him off guard. Running from her spot, Marjorie ran at Batman, shocking the two men. Marjorie grabbed Batman's head and slammed it against the wall closest to them. Bruce grunted and turned around only to be punched in the gut and then punched in the face.

Two more men in clown masks came running over, distracting Marjorie. The two men pointed their guns at them and Bruce grabbed Marjorie, shielding her from the bullets and running away from the scene. Bruce took her to the roof of a different building. He set Marjorie down and she just looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" Bruce asked back.

"Why did you save me, when I had previously been attacking you?"

"Because, as Batman, it is my duty to save the people of Gotham."

Marjorie clenched her fist and swung at Batman again. Bruce caught her hand before she could hit him. She yanked her arm away and kicked him in the knee, making him buckle. Marjorie threw a right hook and it connected perfectly. Batman fell and Marjorie kicked him in the stomach. Marjorie pulled out her knife and she straddled his hips, pinning him down. She placed the knife to his throat.

"Batman isn't so tough, is he?" She said. "Getting beat by a girl half his size."

Marjorie went to his mask and pulled it off. She was right. Bruce Wayne is Batman. She threw his mask away and looked back at Bruce.

"Why? Why do you do this?" She asked.

"To protect the people."

Bruce suddenly had Marjorie pinned. He put all his weight on her and she gasped out a breath. Bruce pinned her arms above her and held her down. Well, shit. What was she going to do now? Marjorie struggled to get out but there was no use.

'Some assassin,' she thought. 'I can't even get out of his hold.'

"What are you going to do now, Marjorie?" Bruce asked.

Marjorie made a plan in her head and she knew what needed to be done. She leaned up and placed a kiss on Bruce's lips. Bruce was shocked. Not because she was kissing him, but because of the fact that he liked her kiss more than he liked Rachel's. Bruce didn't think it was possible for him to love another woman besides, Rachel, but as he moved his lips against Marjorie's he knew that maybe, there was a possibility that he could come to love this woman. Bruce released Marjorie's wrists and she moved them to go around his neck. Bruce went under her small waist and pulled her up, so that she was sitting on his lap.

Marjorie didn't think she was going to enjoy the kiss as much as she is. She gripped Bruce's shoulders as their lips moved in sync. Marjorie never experienced a kiss like Bruce's. Sure, she'd have plenty of other relationships before, but they never lasted due to her 'job'. She knew this was wrong. She was supposed to kill Bruce Wayne, not fall in love with him. She pulled away from him.

"I can't." She said.

"Why not? I know you like it as much as I did." Bruce said.

"I wasn't meant to fall in love with you. I'm supposed to kill you."

"Kill me?"

"I lied to you. I'm not a business woman. That's just my cover up. I'm really an assassin. I've been sent here to kill you." Bruce didn't know what to say to her. She'd been sent here to kill him. "I didn't want this assignment. I see no reason why you need to be killed."

Marjorie got off Bruce and stood up. He stood up after her and watched as she put her knife away.

"What're you going to do?"

"I must leave you now."

Marjorie was gone before Bruce could even blink. Bruce shook his head and went to get his mask. He got a smile on his face. Marjorie St. Claire was something else and he knew he had to have here.

Marjorie sat on the bed and looked around the room. She knew what she needed to do. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way of her assignment. She must kill Bruce Wayne.

* * *

_***Dodges tables, chairs, rocks, and everything else being thrown at me***_

_**I am sorry. I feel so horrible. I had such a mental block on this story! But now I am back. I'm thinking of ending this story soon. Please review and don't hate me! **_

_**Thank you for everyone the reviewed the last chapter. I still love all the support from everyone!** _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Party and an Intruder

* * *

Marjorie sat on the couch while watching TV, the news reporter just kept talking about this Joker guy. She focused on the news when Jeffery came in and handed her an envelope.

"It's from Mr. Wayne." He said, sitting down beside Marjorie.

"Oh?" She asked, questioning the envelope. She opened it and read what the paper said. "We've been invited to a party for Harvey Dent."

"Oh, lovely, at what time?"

"At 6." She said, standing up and going to her room. "I'll be getting ready if you need me."

Marjorie went to the bathroom and stripped her clothes. She turned the knob for the shower and once it was warm, she stepped in and started to clean. After her shower, she wrapped her hair and body in towels and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a bottle of lotion and applied it to her body. Once she was finished, she went to get undergarments and put them on. She went back to the bathroom and took her hair down. She knew this was going to be a suit and tie type of party, so she blew dry her hair and grabbed the curling iron. After curling her hair, she grabbed her makeup bag and applied her makeup. After finishing in the bathroom, she went to the closet and pulled out a long black dress. She slipped it on and grabbed a pair of heels. Once her heels were on, she looked at the clock. 5:40. Perfect timing. She left her room after grabbing her clutch and went to the living room. Jeffery was sitting on the couch, waiting for Marjorie patiently.

"I'm ready." Marjorie said. Jeffery stood up and smiled at Marjorie.

"Don't you look lovely? Trying to make a statement, eh?" Jeffery asked. Marjorie just laughed Jeffery off.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Marjorie grabbed the butterfly knife off the counter and walked to the door.

Marjorie and Jeffery left their apartment and went down to catch a cab. Once they were in the cab, they sat in silence as the cab drove to Bruce Wayne's place. The cab driver stopped and Marjorie and Jeffery got out of the cab and made their way up to Bruce's. Marjorie looked around as many people were there. Jeffery led her to a man about the same age as him.

"Ahh! Jeffery! It's good to see you again!" The man said, hugging Jeffery. "This must be Marjorie. Jeffery has talked about you a lot. I am Alfred."

"It's nice to finally meet you." I said, sticking my hand out. Alfred took it and shook it. "I have heard a lot about you."

"I've heard quite a bit from Mr. Wayne as well." Marjorie kept her face straight as Alfred's grip tightened a little on her hand.

"I hope it's all been good." Marjorie said, tightening her hand as well. Alfred pulled back and Marjorie smiled at him. "I'm going to go get a drink; I'll leave you two to talk."

Marjorie moved away from the two and looked around. She found a man with a tray of drinks and grabbed one. She surveyed the room and tried to find Bruce. She didn't see him. A blonde man and a woman started to make his way over to her.

"Hello there. I don't believe we met, I'm Harvey Dent. This is my girlfriend, Rachel Dawes." Harvey said.

"I'm Marjorie." She said, smiling at the two.

"Oh, your Bruce's friend? He's told us about you." Rachel said.

"Has he now?" She asked, giving the two a skeptical look.

"Oh don't worry, it's all been good." Rachel said.

"I'm glad. Is he here by the way?"

"No. He isn't here yet."

As if on cue a helicopter landed outside the window and Bruce stepped out with two models on his arms. Marjorie scoffed and took a swing of her drink. Bruce made up an excuse for being late and then started talking about Harvey and Rachel. He continued to talk about Harvey and then everyone started clapping. After a little while, I noticed Rachel and Bruce going outside. She took another glass of wine as she noticed Bruce making his way over to her.

"Ahh, Marjorie, I'm glad you can make it." Bruce said, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Hmm. Glad to be here." Marjorie said, studying Bruce.

"Yes, you look very lovely by the way." He said, looking Marjorie up and down. Bruce looked passed Marjorie. "I need to go. I'll be right back."

Bruce left Marjorie and she looked in the direction he went. He followed Rachel and Harvey. Marjorie got this feeling that something bad was about to happen and sure enough Marjorie heard a gunshot fire in the room.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment." The infamous Joker said, walking around. His goons harassed people. Marjorie looked to see where Jeffery was and saw him standing next to Alfred. "I only have one question, where is Harvey Dent?"

No one spoke a word as the Joker started to harass people. He grabbed a man and held a knife to him. Marjorie couldn't stand by and watch anymore.

"Alright, stop." She said, stepping out of the crowd.

His eyes locked eyes with Marjorie and he made his way over to her. Marjorie clenched her fists and looked at the gun in his right hand. She could disarm him if she wanted to, but she didn't want to cause a scene quite yet.

"And who are you?" The Joker asked, walking over to Marjorie, grabbing her face in the process. Marjorie kept a straight face as he held the knife to her cheek. "Oh right, you're Bruce Wayne's new fling. What's your name? Marjorie is it."

"Why don't you just leave before someone gets hurt?" Marjorie asked.

"Ha! You're quite the funny one." The Joker said, laughing. Marjorie had had enough. She punched him in the stomach and shoved him away. "Haha, you've got a little fight in you, I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me." Batman said, punching the Joker away. Marjorie grabbed the closest goon next to her and disarmed him. She fought of two men and Batman fought beside her. Gun shots were fired and Marjorie aimed the gun at one of the enemies and shot him in the knee. She kicked on of the guys away when she felt her hair being pulled and a gun to her head. She dropped the gun and looked at the person holding her. Batman stopped fighting and looked at Marjorie and the Joker.

"Drop the gun." Batman said.

"Oh sure, you just take off your little mask and you can show us all who you really are." The Joker said, laughing. He pointed his gun towards the window and shot it. He grabbed Marjorie's arm and held her out of the window.

"Let her go." Batman said.

"Very poor choice of words." The Joker said, letting go of Marjorie.

Marjorie slide down the windows upright and free fell down to the ground. She ripped her dress as she fell down to the ground. Batman came after her, but she was too far down. She made her dress like a cap and it slowed down her falling time. Batman grabbed her arm and pulled him to him. He put his legs out and the two landed on a cab.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked her.

"I'm fine. I didn't need your help." Marjorie said, pulling away from Bruce and getting off the cab. Jeffery had made his way down along with Alfred. Jeffery ran to Marjorie and embraced her.

"Oh thank god, you're alright." He said.

"I'm fine Jeffery, let's go home. I have a new target in mind."

* * *

_**Chapter 10! Sorry for the long wait! It's been a month! Next chapter might come a little sooner than before! Just depends on my homework status. Please review! :)**_

_**Also for the reviews I've been getting about suggestions, I have been keeping them all in mind! That I promise you! And if you want to suggest further suggestions, please do not hesitate to PM me or leave a review! I'll get back to all of you!**_

_**A special thank to **_**kindleflame5**_**. She is always PMing me to make sure that I am going to update and that I am doing well. I really appreciate it! It keeps me going!**_

_**Thanks to **_**highlander348**_** for all the wonderful suggestions! I am taking them into consideration! **_

**WinterRain36**_** for all her reviews!**_

**Ravenmore45**_** for all the reviews as well!**_

_**Too all the followers and favorites, you all will be mentioned when I finish this story! Which won't be for quite a while though since I'll be making this story longer now! I love you all! **_

_**As for people who have to comment negativity? Shut the fuck up and get over it. This is FanFiction. I can write whatever I like. No one said you had to read or like my story, so just save yourself the trouble by not even reading it.** _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Enemies or Lovers?

* * *

Marjorie set her purse on the bed and grabbed her phone from the table. She dialed Josh's number in a hurry and pressed the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?_"

"We've got a new target." Marjorie said.

"_What do you mean?_"

"I'm not going after Bruce Wayne anymore. I'm going after a man name Joker."

"_Joker? What's he got to do with Bruce Wayne?_"

"He's got a lot to do with him. I'm switching targets."

"_Are you sure you want to do that?_"

"Yes. He's an even bigger target than Bruce Wayne. Go read Gotham Daily and you'll see the chaos this man has caused."

"_I'm looking now. He has done quite a bit of damage, so he'll be worth an even bigger pay. Do it. Just be careful, he seems dangerous._"

"This is my job. I deal with dangerous people all the time. Nothing I can't handle."

"_Okay. I'll talk to you soon._"

Marjorie hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. She went to the closet and grabbed a pair of pants and a tank top. As she was leaving the closet, she saw the window was open. She squinted her eyes and ducked as a punch was being thrown at her. She grabbed the person's arm and flipped them over her. Marjorie smirked as she saw Batman lying on the floor.

"It's not going to be that easy." Batman said, grabbing her ankle and pulling her down.

Marjorie aimed a kick at Batman's face, but he rolled out of the way and onto his feet. Marjorie hopped up and barely ducked from a kick being thrown at her. She swung a left hook and Batman grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the dresser. A glass vase fell to the ground and broke.

"Hmm, just like old times." Batman whispered in her ear.

"But this time, you aren't getting away."

Marjorie brought her heel up and she felt it connect with Batman's groin. Batman grunted and Marjorie shoved him back. Batman took a stance as did Marjorie. Marjorie ran at Batman and started throwing lefts and rights. Batman dodged them and threw some of his own. An elbow connected with her face and Batman stepped back.

"That hurt."

Marjorie punched Batman in the face and then grabbed him, shoving him into the dresser. She picked up a vase and smashed it over his head. The door burst open and Jeffery stood there in disbelief.

"What is going on here?"

"Just leave Jeffery. Go to Bruce's." Marjorie said, kicking Batman in the stomach.

"Gettin' real tired of your shit Marjorie." Jeffery mumbled, leaving the two to settle their business.

Batman shoved Marjorie and she rolled backwards and ran to the door. Batman followed her and saw she had a knife in her hand. She launched the knife at him and he ducked. Batman barely dodged the secong knife that was being thrown at him. She's one hell of a fighter. Marjorie came from the counter and kicked Batman, sending him into the couch. She jumped on him and started to swing. Batman grabbed her head and slammed it into the coffee table. That made Marjorie mad. She pulled off his mask and head-butted him. Bruce pushed her again and jumped up. Marjorie got up as well. She lunged at him and Bruce caught her, pulling her up and slamming her against the wall, knocking stuff of a table nearby.

"Why are you doing this?" Bruce asked, pinning her arms.

"You started it." Marjorie said.

The two looked at each other. Both could tell there was sexual tension going on. Bruce made the first move, by slowly pressing his lips to hers. Marjorie froze in her place and just let him kiss her. In reality, she loved his kiss. Bruce let her arms go and she moved them to his neck. Bruce pulled her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He led them to the room and kicked the door shut behind him. Marjorie felt her back hit the bed as Bruce laid on top of her. His hands ran up and down her sides and she felt him tugging at the dress, breaking the kiss and pulling it off. Marjorie didn't know how she was going to get his suit off. Bruce saw the puzzled look on her face and stood up. She watched as Bruce took off his suit, tossing it to the side, leaving him only in a t-shirt and boxers. Bruce walked back over to the bed and Marjorie sat on her knees, motioning Bruce to her with her index finger. Bruce gently pulled the back of her neck and their lips locked once more. Marjorie tugged at Bruce's t-shirt until she pulled it off completely. Marjorie found herself blushing at how amazing Bruce's body is. She placed soft kisses on his toned chest. Bruce pushed her back down on the bed, hovering over her. Marjorie moaned as she felt his lips kiss her neck. After a short moment of hesitation, Marjorie submitted herself completely to Bruce.

* * *

The sun shined through the curtains, making Marjorie groan and cover her face. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and memories from last night flooded her mind. She smirked at the memories and turned to face Bruce. He has a peaceful look on his face. Marjorie smiled as she snuggled closer to him. Bruce stirred and she heard him give a big sigh. She looked up at him and saw him looking at her. He gave her a smile and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning beautiful." Bruce said.

"Good morning." Marjorie said. Bruce tightened his arms around Marjorie.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept just fine. Did you sleep okay?"

"With the girl in my arms, I slept fantastic."

"Oh please." Marjorie said, laughing a little. She looked up at him, trying to study his face. He had a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Bruce said. Marjorie felt his arm twitch when he said that.

"You're lying. Your arm twitched when you said that." Marjorie said.

"Nothing gets passed you…" Bruce said.

"Assassin, remember? We have to know these things." Marjorie said. "Now, what's wrong?"

Bruce stayed silent. Marjorie gave him a slight glare, trying to puzzle things together. She thought back of the time she saw Rachel and Bruce standing out on the balcony. That's it.

"It's that Rachel girl isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Marjorie pulled away from Bruce and stood up.

"How dare you!" Marjorie shouted, pulling a sheet over her body. "Using me, just so you can get over her."

"No, it isn't like that." Bruce said, standing up and pulling a sheet over his waist.

"You are lying. I can tell by your body movement and the slight tone in your voice. How dare you! I can't believe it. You are such a douchebag." Marjorie said.

"No, I didn't use you. It's not like that. Rachel means a lot to me, but you mean even more. That moment I first met you, I knew there was something different about, something special, but I just couldn't figure it out until now. You're nothing like Rachel. Unlike her, you aren't a damsel in distress. You can take care of yourself and I like that about you. I like everything about you. What I'm trying to say is, even though you tried to kill me, multiple times, I fell in love with you. There, I said it. I love you Marjorie."

Marjorie studied Bruce the whole time while he said all of that. Bruce noticed her facial expression soften and she walked over to him.

"I love you two Bruce. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you though. I was meant to kill you, but my heart won't let me. Our love is forbidden and yet here we are." Marjorie said, sitting down on the bed. Bruce sat next to her and put his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"We'll get through this; whatever this is." Marjorie chuckled at that.

"I still have an assignment." Marjorie said.

"Not to kill me, right?" Bruce said, making a joke.

"No, my new target is the Joker."

* * *

_**Because I love all of you so much, I updated! I know it's been a long time, but I've just been swamped. College. -_- Hahaha. I hate school, but don't we all. I totally busted this chapter out in like an hour. Anyways, this is still a T story, right? I didn't put any actual adult themes. Only implied. Hmm, oh well. Sorry for the nonsense rambling. I'm exhausted and I tend to just ramble when I am tired. Hahaha. And sorry for the lame fight scene. I totally envisioned the fight scene from Mr. and Mrs. Smith where they fight and destroy their home, then make love, but that didn't happen. At all. XD**_

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews:  
**_

_**grapejuice101**_

_**kindleflame5 (And of course, for all the encouraging PMs! :D)**_

_**Ravenmore45 **_

_**RavenWayne **_

_**Thank you all my follows and favorites! I love you all too! **_

_**Note: Next chapter may come a bit later than usual, but then again, I always say this. Hahaha. So never mind. Please feel free to PM me with any suggestions! I am always open to them! :)**_


	12. Hiatus

Hey everyone! I apologize for not updating. School right now is on overload. There are three weeks left and finals are just around the corner, so this is story is on hiatus. I am so sorry. After school, I promise that I will update! Please stick with me! I promise that I'll come back stronger than before!

I love everyone who has followed, favorite, and reviewed! It means so much to me! I'll be back soon!

Thanks,  
Amanda


End file.
